Frosted Glass
by Hatsu Yukiya
Summary: "Can you...see me?" Yes, Jamie can now see Jack Frost, but at the moment all he's really capable of is mindless gaping.


There was a person in his room.

A person who had clearly not been there before.

And that person had made a drawing of a rabbit on his window come to life and run around his bed, then burst into snowflakes.

And as soon as that snowflake had touched the tip of his nose, Jamie knew immediately who it was. Who else would make it snow in his room? The Easter Bunny couldn't do that.

"Jack Frost."

From behind him, Jamie could barely hear someone whisper, "He said my name!"

Jamie's mouth fell open, and he breathed, "Jack Frost!"

"He said it again!"

Jamie could hear the voice more clearly now, and he turned around slowly. There was a person, a boy, but he certainly wasn't like any other boy Jamie had ever seen. He was very thin and pale, with a messy mop of snow-white hair and ice blue eyes. He held a curved staff in one hand and, at the moment, looked just as stunned as Jamie felt.

The kid gasped one final time, "Jack Frost!"

"That's right!" The older boy's face turned even paler, if that was possible. "But, but that's me! That's my name!" He looked straight at Jamie, eyes filled with wonder. "You said my name!"

Jamie had reached pretty high level of mental shock at this point. All he was capable of doing now was gaping dumbly, mind going completely numb as he stared at Jack Frost with wide eyes. Jack backtracked, "Wait, can you...hear me?"

Jamie nodded wordlessly.

"And...can you see me?"

Another nod.

"He...he sees me!" Jack breathed, as though his entire view of the world had changed instantaneously. "He sees me!"

Jamie shook himself, attempting to regain control of his mind. He moved his mouth, trying to form coherent words. He had to say something, he had to speak and say something smart and, for some reason, Jamie felt the need to make it clear that he really did see Jack Frost, that it wasn't just an illusion.

"You just made it snow!"

Oh jeez. That was the best he could do? Of course he had made it snow, he was Jack Frost!

Jack didn't seem to find the statement as ridiculously obvious as Jamie did. His face lit up and he replied, "I know!"

"In my room!"

"I _know!"_

This wasn't a dream. Jamie jumped up in bed, stifling the urge the cheer loudly. "You are real!"

"Yeah, man!" Jack said exuberantly, matching the little boy's ecstasy. "Who do you think brings you the blizzards, and the snow days? Oh, and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?!"

Jamie gasped, the pieces falling into place. The way he had suddenly just taken off, the way the ice seemed to govern itself and always carry him out of harm's way. It had taken him on a completely wild ride, one that couldn't have been governed by mere forces of nature. "That was you?!"

"That was me!"

"But..." Another question sprung to his mind. "What about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy? Are they—"

"Real, real!" Jack answered quickly, happily. He scooped up Jamie's stuffed rabbit from where it had been dropped onto the floor and handed it back to the boy. Jamie could feel the cold radiating from the spirit's skin as he took the rabbit back and hugged it tightly. "Every single one of us is real!"

"Whoa!"

Jamie froze when he heard his mother calling up the stairs, "Jamie? Who are you talking to?"

"Um..." the boy looked to Jack for help. Jack just smiled understandingly and nodded towards the door as if to say, _Go ahead. _"Jack Frost?"

Mrs. Bennett laughed. "Okay..."

Jamie looked back to Jack disbelievingly. Jack returned the look with a broad grin of his own. Was this seriously happening? Jamie now had pure, solid proof that everything he had believed in was true and that he hadn't been dreaming the previous night. This was amazing! But wait... if Jack was here, where were the others? Easter Bunny, Santa, Tooth Fairy...all of them?

Suddenly, there was a rumbling from outside. Jack's smile vanished and he rushed to the window, sticking his head out. His eyes widened at whatever he saw, and he turned to Jamie with a suddenly serious and desperate expression. His long, freezing fingers gripped Jamie's small shoulders.

"Okay listen, here's the deal," he said hurriedly, "There's this really bad guy who's going around making kids stop believing in people like me."

"Like Santa?" Jamie blinked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yes, just like him. The Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy, too." Jack's gaze intensified. "Jamie, you're the last kid that still believes in them—I mean _us_. We need your help."

"M-Me? What can I do?"

Jack held out one hand. "You can come and help us out. You up to it?"

Was he?

Jamie already knew the answer. He reached out and took Jack's outstretched hand.

"Of course."

**A/N:**

**Kinda boring, I think, but this was my very favorite part in the movie and I wanted to look at it from Jamie's point of view. It was just...so cute and heartwarming...**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
